xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Mimicry
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of elements. Technique of Elemental Manipulation. Variation of Inorganic Mimicry. Also Called *Elemental Body/Form/Physiology Capabilities The user is made of or can transform their body completely into elements, including air, earth, electricity, fire, light, shadow, water, etc. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of element, in which case, it contains all organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Dermal Armor **Natural Weaponry **Pain Suppression *Disease Immunity *Elemental/Energy Generation *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition - exact powers depend on the element transformed. **Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence Techniques *Elemental Invisibility *Elemental Intangibility *Elemental Shapeshifting Variations *Acid Mimicry *Ash Mimicry *Earth Mimicry **Clay Mimicry **Coal Mimicry **Concrete Mimicry **Crystal Mimicry ***Diamond Mimicry **Magma Mimicry **Metal Mimicry ***Bio-Metal Physiology ***Bronze Mimicry ***Copper Mimicry ***Gold Mimicry ***Iron Mimicry ***Lead Mimicry ***Mercury Mimicry ***Platinum Mimicry ***Silver Mimicry ***Tin Mimicry ***Titanium Mimicry ***Uranium Mimicry ***Zinc Mimicry **Mud Mimicry **Salt Mimicry **Sand Mimicry **Stone Mimicry *Energy Physiology **Black Hole Physiology **Cold Physiology **Electricity Mimicry ***Lightning Ball Form **Electromagnetic Wave Physiology **Fire Mimicry ***Cosmic Fire Mimicry ***Heat Physiology **Ionic Mimicry **Light Mimicry ***Ultraviolet Mimicry **Light-Darkness Mimicry **Stellar Physiology *Ethereal Physiology - considered the fifth Classical Element. *Fallout Mimicry *Gas Mimicry **Air Mimicry **Neon Mimicry **Smoke Mimicry **Sound Mimicry **Vacuum Mimicry **Vapor Mimicry *Liquid Mimicry **Mercury Mimicry **Water Mimicry ***Bubble Mimicry (when combined with air) ***Ice Mimicry ****Snow Mimicry ***Vapor Mimicry *Shadow Mimicry *Weather Mimicry Associations *Amorphous Physiology *Defunct Physiology *Elemental Aura *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Elemental Entity Creation *Elemental Intangibility *Elemental Manipulation *Elemental-Mechanical Physiology *Elemental Mimicry Extension *Elemental Regeneration *Elemental Soul *Elemental Transmutation *Golem Creation - most golems have a variation of this power. *Golem Physiology - most golems have a variation of this power. *Inorganic Mimicry *Reforming *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over vast areas. *Size Manipulation *Spatial Mimicry *Thermal Resistance Limitations * Some users may not be able to return to their original body/form. * May only be able to mimic substances they can touch. * May require constant contact with element to stay in transformed state. * Opposite elements may contradict each other. * If the user is rendered unconscious, their body might automatically transform into their normal state. * User is subject to all effects that affect the material they are made of. ** If composed of reactionary elements, the user can be rendered inert at sub-zero temperatures due to chemical reactions ceasing at that point. Known Users See Also: Elemental Shapeshifter. Gallery Metamorpho 017.jpg|Rex Mason/Metamorpho (DC Comics) is one of the Metamorphae: beings born of mortal clay and gifted with the ability to control the elements of Earth. File:Algon_0001.jpg|Algon (DC Comics) The Ancient Element Man. Ahk-Ton_01.jpg|Ahk-Ton (DC Comics) an ancient Egyptian Metamorphae. File:Black_Lightning_(JLA).jpg|Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (DC Comics) Markus Clay, the Amazing Man.jpg|Markus Clay/Amazing-Man (DC Comics) File:Leslie_Willis_Prime_Earth_0001.jpg|Leslie Willis/Livewire (DC Comics) File:Emma_Frost_1_(Tahyna_Tozzi).png|In addition of psychic powers, Emma Fox (X-Men Origins: Wolverine) can change to a diamond-like substance. Paige_Guthrie_(Earth-616).jpg|Paige Guthrie/Husk (Marvel Comics) File:Em45.jpg|To save her free will, Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) must remain in her diamond form. Absorbing Man.jpg|Carl Creel/Absorbing Man (Marvel Comics) File:Meggan_and_Rachel.jpg|Meggan (Marvel Comics) File:Elements_of_Doom_(Earth-616)_0001.jpg|Elements of Doom (Marvel Comics) File:Quicksand_(Earth-616).jpg|Quicksand (Marvel Comics) Tyzonn firing Mercury.jpg|Tyzonn (Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive) can mimic Mercury and also fire it. 2008-09-07_044708_Fathom.jpg|Aspen Matthews (Fathom) grunge.jpg|Percival "Grunge" Chang (Gen13) has the power to replicate the properties of any material he touches. elem.jpg|Elementor (Max Steel) is made of Elementium, allowing him to transform his body into any element of nature. Logia Users.png|Logia-type Devil Fruits (One Piece) are characterized by giving its user the ability to become, create, and control an element or force of nature... Smoker healing.gif|...Smoker with the Moku Moku no Mi ... Suna Suna no Mi.GIF|...Crocodile with the Suna Suna no Mi... Fire_Fist_Ace.png|...Portgas D. Ace with the Mera Mera no Mi... Enel lightning one-piece.gif|...God Enel with the Goro Goro no Mi... File:AokijiOnIce.jpg|...Kuzan/Aokiji with the Hie Hie no Mi... Kizaru Ama no Murakumo.gif|...Borsalino/Kizaru with the Pika Pika no Mi... Magu_Magu_no_Mi_Infobox.png|...Sakazuki/Akainu with the Meg Meg no Mi... Caesar Clown.gif|...Caesar Clown with the Gasu Gasu no Mi... Transformation Monet.gif|...Monet with the Yuki Yuki no Mi... Sabo Mera Mera no Mi.GIF|...Sabo ate the Mera Mera no Mi after Ace's death and gained its ability. Gems_Steven Universe.jpg|Gems (Steven Universe) are a race of polymorphic gemstones, their bodies are simply constructs made from their gemstones. The only exception is Steven Universe, who is organic on account of his father. Ormagoden_Face.png|Ormagöden (Brütal Legend) makes up the four elements of the Brütal Land - metal, noise, blood, and fire. Water Guardian ÄRM.GIF|Guardian ÄRM, Undine (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a guardian made from the element of water. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries